Incubus
by SparklyWarlock
Summary: Clary interrupts Magnus while he was doing a voodoo ritual, and something went wrong. Now Clary has to deal with a cocky incubus named Jace Herondale. Clace, Sizzy and Malec, OOC. AU and rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Mortal Instruments story, so forgive me if it's bad… The characters might be OOC but whatever… Please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments**

* * *

Fire blazed, illuminating the dark room, as a tall man muttered in Latin. The man stopped muttering and grabbed a knife, intending to cut the palm of his hand. There was knocking at the door, but it went unnoticed by the man. Just as he broke the skin on his hand, the door swung open and a red-headed girl ran in.

"Magnus!" she screamed, knocking the knife out of his hand, as the knife sped towards the ground, it sliced into her legs. The girl winced as drops of blood fell down her leg; she clutched her leg, inspecting her wound. When she brought her hands up from her leg, droplets of blood fell into the fire. The fire raged, before putting itself out, signalling the end of the ritual.

"Clary! Why did you do that?" the man, Magnus, shouted at the red-headed, she looked at him confused. He looked up and met her eyes before pacing around muttering to himself.

"This is bad," Magnus repeated to himself,

"What is?" her question was disregarded,

"Get out of here now!" Magnus growled pointing to the door; Clary glared at him and stood her ground,

"Not until you tell me what happened," she said stubbornly, Magnus rolled his eyes, and forcefully pushed her out the door, and locking it before she tried to get back in.

Clary huffed and stormed off, she decided she needed to clear her mind and set off for her best friend's house. She knocked impatiently on the door, tapping her foot loudly, waiting for him to answer

"Si? Please open the door," she said in loudly in a gentle tone, she smiled satisfied when she heard the lock on the door click.

"What's wrong Clary?" a boy said, he was a nerdy type boy; wearing game shirts and glasses, stepping aside for Clary to walk inside.

"Magnus was doing his weird voodoo crap, and I kinda interrupted him during a ritual, and something went wrong and now I'm nervous," she said once she was seated on his bed.

"Clary, don't worry about it," Simon said reassuring tone, he then opened his arms, "Now come here," he added, pulling Clary into her arms, they soon dozed off.

Clary was awoken when she felt a weird presence, she tried to sit up, but she was held down by Simon's arms. She gently pushed them off her and sat up, her eyes darting around nervously. When she saw nothing, she settled back down to sleep.

"Well, you're different than other girls," a cocky voice floated into Clary's ear, her eyes shot open and looked around, when her eyes landed on a gorgeous male. He had golden hair that matched his eyes, tan and flawless skin. Clary's eyes racked over his body when she noticed he was naked, her face flushed a dark red, as she tried to stop her eyes from wondering.

"Who are you?" she asked the strange man in a whisper,

"Babe, I'm gorgeous, you can look, name's Jace Herondale and I'm an incubus demon, you summoned me, so your little friend can't see me," the demon said in a seductive tone,

"I summoned you? And what the hell is an incubus demon?" Clary asked him, her voiced still hushed.

"Yes, sweetheart you summoned me, and an incubus demon, is a demon who use sex to get more powerful," Jace said, winking at her at the last part,

"Well then go have sex with the poor girls, who would want to sleep with you," Clary said blushing slightly from the wink,

"Correction, sex with _you,_" Jace said smugly, as he walked over to her, visibly checking her out, Clary tried to covered herself with her arms. Jace smirked at her failed attempts. Clary suddenly dropped her arms and looked up at him,

"How the hell did I summon you?" she asked confused, and then it clicked, Magnus!  
"The ritual at Magnus' house!" she gasped, "My blood in the fire, summoned you," she elaborated, Jace rolled his eyes

"Great job darling," he said sarcastically, clapping his hands mockingly. "Now I'll see you later, at your house," he said in his usual seductive tone, before he disappeared.

Clary shook Simon awake, pale in shock, he groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. Clary pushed him harder, so that he fell to the floor,

"What the hell Fray?" he groaned in pain, clutching his head.

"Simon, I summoned an incubus,"

* * *

**That's it; please review if you want me to continue,**

**Much Love, MissMadi360 xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys, welcome to chapter 2 of Incubus, hope you enjoy**

**Thanks to those people who followed and reviewed!**

**I want to give a special thank you, to Paigeey!xox, because she was my first reviewer and she's my beautiful wifeyyy 3**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter…**

* * *

_Previously on Incubus;_

"_Great job darling," he said sarcastically, clapping his hands mockingly. "Now I'll see you later, at your house," he said in his usual seductive tone, before he disappeared. _

_Clary shook Simon awake, pale in shock, he groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. Clary pushed him harder, so that he fell to the floor,_

"_What the hell Fray?" he groaned in pain, clutching his head. _

"_Simon I summoned an Incubus,"_

* * *

"You what?!" Simon shouted, trying to comprehend the situation,

"I summoned an Incubus demon," Clary repeated in a low voice,

"So let me get this straight, you summoned a male demon that will have sex with to gain power, and eventually that sex will kill you," Simon asked in monotone, Clary eyes widened at the 'kill you' part.

"Can I stay here? He said he was going to be at my place," she asked scared, Simon nodded tiredly and reached over to pick up Clary's phone,

"Call Magnus, get him to explain," Simon told her before standing up and flopping back on his bed and dozing off again. Clary clutched her phone in her hand and she quickly punched in numbers, she put the phone up to her ear and listened to it ringing,

"_Hello Clary darling," _Magnus answered,

"Why the hell, were you summoning an Incubus?" Clary screeched hysterically, which made Simon shift and groan.

"_How about you come to my apartment and I'll explain it all?" _Magnus answered calmly, unlike earlier that day. Clary nodded, though she knew Magnus couldn't see it, and ran out of Simon's house.

She hurried down the sidewalk until she stopped in front of an apartment building, she pressed a buzzer, Magnus then told to go inside. When she was inside, she saw a strange boy with black hair and blue eyes,

"Ahh hi?" Clary said awkwardly, the boy just nodded to her, which made the situation a bit more awkward for Clary. She sat down on the edge of the couch and waited patiently for Magnus to come in.

"So Clary darling, what do you want to know?" Magnus said as he walked in, he sat next to the boy, pulling him into his lap.

"I want to know why you were summoning an Incubus," Clary said immediately, the boy in Magnus' lap, turned to face him and glared,

"You tried to summon Isabelle, didn't you?" he asked bitterly, as if Magnus went against his wishes,

"Yes Alexander, I did, but I tried for you," Magnus said in an apologetic tone, Clary raised her eyebrows, and tapped her foot.

"Who's Isabelle?" She asked, which made Magnus remember her question,

"She's a succubs, and I was trying to summon her, not an Incubus," Magnus told her, Alec rolled his eyes,

"Which I told you, when you summon an Incubus or Succubus, it summon who your heart yearns for, and you got me," he said as if he were explaining this for the millionth time,

"Wait? You?" Clary asked, Alec nodded,

"I was an Incubus, an Incubus stay with you until you die or that we become mortal, and I became mortal because I didn't want to kill Magnus," Alec explained to her, taking Magnus' hand into his own, Clary nodded her head slowly trying to process the information,

"So how do I turn an Incubus mortal? Because I really want to get rid of Jace," Clary asked desperately,

"Wait you got Jace?" Alec asked, before falling into hysterical laughter, Clary frowned but nodded, which made Alec laugh harder. Clary stood, ready to storm out, when she saw Jace smirking at her,

"Hey, is that Alec?" Jace asked, Clary looked at him and nodded once more.

'_I seem to be nodding a lot lately,' _Clary thought to herself,

"Clary, is he here?" Alec asked when he heard her scream, his question was unnoticed as she seemed to be talking to Jace,

"What do you want?" Clary demanded, a small amount of fear in her voice,

"Well red, I want power, so I want to sleep with you," Jace said smirking, walking over to her

'_He's still naked,' _Clary thought to herself, flushing a deep red at the though,

"Well I'm not going to sleep with you," Clary told him half-hearted,

"Are you sure about that darling? I'm irresistible," Jace questioned her, giving her a demonic smile, Clary gulped and nodded, "Babe, your blood bound us together, so unless you die or I become mortal, we're stuck together forever, and since the latter isn't going to happen anytime soon, I suggest you put out,"

"What if I turn you mortal?" Clary asked defensively,

"Red, you wouldn't know how," Jace said in a mean tone, Clary opened her mouth to speak but Jace cut her off, "Alec did it out of love, and red, you're not my type,"

Clary scoffed offended, "Then why do want to sleep with me if I'm 'not your type'?" Clary asked, imitating Jace's voice,

"I do not sound like that," Jace whined, Clary raised an eyebrow at him, Jace stopped whining and answered her question, "For 3 reasons, 1) because I like power, 2) because you summoned me and 3) I like getting laid,"

Clary looked at him horrified, while she was talking to Jace, she forgot where she was until Magnus yelled at them to 'Kindly get the hell out his apartment,"

"See you at your place," Jace drawled seductively, winking at her before disappearing, Clary blushed furiously, and stomped out, slamming the door behind her

"I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" she yelled when her reached outside, people stopped and stared at her, Clary looked down awkwardly and walked back to Simon's house.

* * *

**That was this chapter :) So how was it? Please review**

**Much Love MissMadi360 xox**


End file.
